


Shadows of the Soul

by FallenInTheWetTypeWater



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenInTheWetTypeWater/pseuds/FallenInTheWetTypeWater
Summary: The well of despair is always full for someone. Somewhere. A Collection of Doctor Who inspired poems.Brought over from FF.net. Originally Published: 02-08-12, Updated: 02-12-12
Kudos: 2





	Shadows of the Soul

Shadows of the Soul

The well of despair is always full for someone

Somewhere

Crying in the night

A lost soul

Taken

Like a feather in the wind

Out

of

control

Spinning…drifting…falling…

Engulfed by nightmares

Real as day

No moon

No stars

An empty building

A broken home

No more hope

No more dreams

In the darkness

These shadows are moving.

The Drums

War is coming

Always has been

Always will be

New technologies

'Better' weapons

More ways to die

'Alien' invasion

Foreign policies

Mass genocide

They say we are civilised

An advanced planet

Superior at dying

The American Volunteer

The soldier stood,

Still,

Against the sky.

No,

Not a soldier,

Not anymore…

The only war was with himself

The bombs had dropped

The enemies made

The friends lost and made

Then lost again

No,

Not anymore.

It was only him

His own self and his memories

The nightmares and regrets

And the condition, position, his Doctor had tried to explain

No,

Not a soldier

Just a Captain

In an old borrowed great coat.


End file.
